SCP-076
Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B. 2-A via the Thorn | 1-B, possibly High 1-B Verse: SCP Foundation Name: SCP-076, "Able" | Hevel, Ab-Leshal, The Butcher Gender: Male Age: Late 20's physically, older than time chronologically | Older than creation Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Son of Adam and Hawwah, Former Protector and Champion of the People of the Two Trees Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High resistance to pain, Resistance to Age Manipulation (Was unaffected by an SCP that aged humans to death in minutes) and Mind Manipulation (Resisted the psychic influence of SCP-668), Can summon weapons from a pocket dimension, Skilled swordsman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat (Specifically Krav Maga, though he knows multiple forms of martial arts not recorded on Earth), Berserk Mode, Regeneration (Low-Godly, though this takes anywhere from 6 hours to 25 years and thus would not be combat applicable), Space-Time Manipulation (With the Thorn and the Flood), Energy and Life Absorption (With the Thorn) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Dealt major damage to SCP-682, who at that point was adapted and has showings such as destroying the local Solar System). Multiverse Level+ via the Thorn (The Thorn is capable of causing an event where all universes and timelines will be destroyed, of which there is an infinite number of. Can also cause all timelines to reset themselves back to square one, his blade also possesses the same source of power as The Thorn itself) | Hyperverse Level, possibly High Hyperversal (Defeated and absorbed The Scarlet King, which altered his state of mind and caused him to go on massive genocide against The Leviathans. Caused Mekhane to become damaged and shatter along with damaging The Tree of Knowledge. The Flood allows SCP-076 to cause a full-on Multiversal reset of Space-Time) Speed: Massively FTL (Reached into the far depths of Space itself and absorbed all light in the universe within a matter of seconds) | Immeasurable (Can content with The Scarlet King and other comparable beings like Mekhane and The Leviathans) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman (Can easily wield weapons as large as himself) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Solar System Level (Completely damaged SCP-682, who caused and survived the destruction of the local Solar System) | Hyperversal, possibly ' High Hyperversal' (Slaughtered an army of Leviathan's. Absorbed Scarlet King and damaged the Tree of Knowledge) Durability: Large Building Level (Survived being shot on the head several times with .50 BMG rounds, Survived continuous fire from multiple heavy machine guns, Took numerous hits from SCP-682) | Hyperverse Level, possibly High Hyperversal ' 'Stamina: Very High (Can battle against armies even when damaged and tired. Battled without oxygen for hours and never faltered. has never shown to fatigue since the very beginning) Range: Extended melee range to Tens of meters (several dozens) with weapons Intelligence: Genius (Has great knowledge of human anatomy, military tactics of open warfare, metallurgy, and livestock management, Is a highly skilled swordsman and martial artist, Knows several modern languages as well as several dialects of ancient Sumerian. For a time, SCP-076 was a head member of Mobile Task Force Omega-7 "Pandora's Box", a covert team consisting of trained operatives wielding and working alongside SCPs for tactical use, and was tasked with training the rest of the members of the task force in combat. SCP-076 is responsible for the deaths of over 100 task force members during his numerous containment breaches and has even posed a threat to SCP-682. In his previous life as Hevel-Ab-Leshal, he was regarded as the most skilled soldier of the Daevite army, leading the Scarlet King's armies against gods like Mekhane and emerging victorious.), though this drops significantly when he enters his Rage State Weaknesses: Reckless and overly brutal, Will avoid lesser targets if he finds someone he deems a "Worthy opponent" Versions: Able (Current Life) | Hevel-Ab-Leshal (Previous Life) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Black bladed weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapon Summoning:' SCP-076-2 has the ability to apparently materialize bladed weapons out of nowhere. Slow-motion video footage reveals that the blades in question are actually pulled from a miniature dimensional rift described as a "small hole in space." Where this portal leads is unknown, as is how SCP-076-2 is capable of generating said rifts. Footage of the blades in question shows them to be made out of a completely non-reflective black material appearing as a "black void in space." As the blades rapidly vanish after leaving the subject's possession, no structural analysis is possible at this time. The weapons SCP-076 have produced to date are: *A two-handed claymore with the edges covered in miniature saw blades *A six-foot mace with a head covered in automated spikes *A set of multiple large chakrams with edges covered in miniature saw blades *A large ax *Daggers with edges covered in miniature saw blades *A large pair of mechanical scissors with the inner blades covered in miniature saw blades *A longsword with the edges covered in miniature saw blades Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:SCP Foundation Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artist Category:Primordial Entities Category:Berserkers Category:Sociopaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Knife Users Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Hax Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1